Custom Framing While You Wait
}} Tarquin has Monocle Guy Gourntonk killed, and frames Ian Starshine for the crime. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * The Vector Legion ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Laurin Shattersmith ◀ ▶ ** Miron Shewdanker ◀ ▶ ** Jacinda ◀ * Ian Starshine (on poster) ◀ ▶ * Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Empress of Blood ◀ * Gourntonk ◀ Transcript Haley: Elan, come on, let's get out of here. He can't stop us if he wants us to fight Xykon for him. Tarquin: Now, don't be so hasty. There are still a few loose threads to tie up here. Tarquin: Such as those regarding your father. Haley: My father? Tarquin: Ian, isn't it? Recently released from our accommodations, as I recall. Tarquin: Laurin, Kilkil has Sent to me; they're ready for transport. Laurin: Understood. Laurin opens a wormhole, through which Miron and Kilkil pass. Tarquin: Gentlemen! How fare the affairs of state this day? Miron: Leak's been plugged. Tarquin: Outstanding. Tarquin: I didn't remember your father when I had the odious pleasure of his company, Haley. Tarquin: Luckily, Chancellor Kilkil keeps very thorough records—in triplicate. Kilkil: Not only did I find out the prisoners we released were connected to you— Kilkil: —but I also determined that we were being paid 825 gp per month to hold the elder of the pair by one "Bozzok" of Greysky City as part of our Alternative Revenue Initiative. Miron: I wrote you that ransom letter 'cause I figured if he was willing to pay to hold him, you might be willing to pay more to free him. Tarquin: Of course, that offer is off the table now due to the gravity of his latest crime. Haley: Crime? What crime? What did he even— Flashback'' to the Empress of Blood's throne room. Gourntonk enters, sap in hand, with two unconscious guards outside the door.'' Gourntonk: Empress? Your Imperial Majesty? I apologize for intruding in this manner. Gourntonk: I have critical information for you, madam. Gourntonk: Reptilia's spies have uncovered hard evidence that your general, Tarquin, has been colluding with the advisors of your sworn enemies in the Empire of— Jacinda sneak attacks Gourntonk, stabbing him in the neck. Gourntonk: GRRRKCH!! Miron and Kilkil enter. Miron: I guess Reptilia's next to be invaded. Empress of Blood: Can I have a snack? Miron: Shut up. Empress of Blood: Awwww. Cut back to Windy Canyon Elan: You had Monocle Guy killed?! Haley: That's awful, but what does that have to do with my dad? Tarquin: Nothing, and yet everything. Kilkil? Kilkil: Be careful with this, the ink's still a bit smudgy. The paper Kilkil is holding is a wanted poster for Ian Starshine: ...ANTED ...AD OR ALIVE ...ss of Blood "Ian Starshine" Dead: 25,000 gp Alive: 25,000 gp 5'0" tall, 140lbs. Human (Northern) White hair, pale skin Old (60+) KNOWN POLITICAL EXTREMIST WANTED FOR ASSASSINATION OF... TERRORISM, INCITING U... Collect bount at Imperial Pala... ...SO WANTED ALIVE ...male hum... Haley: You're framing him?? Tarquin: I didn't care for the way he spoke to me. Tarquin: As if we were equals. Tarquin: But I'm not entirely without leniency. If you can find him before the inevitable flood of bounty hunters, I'm sure he'll be safe back in the Northern Lands. Tarquin: Think of it as a test, if you like. Tarquin: Now that I know you come from such lowly stock, I need to make sure you're worthy of dating Elan. Tarquin: A father can't be too careful. He is my only son, you know. Haley: Starting two minutes ago! Tarquin: Right, which is why I need to be more careful going forward. Try to keep up. D&D Context * Laurin again uses the Wormhole psionic power from AD&D 2nd Edition. Wormhole was never updated for D&D 3.5 edition. Trivia * Haley revealed Miron Shewdanker's ransom letter in #131, Money Makes the World Go Round. * This is the final appearance of the Empress of Blood, the red dragon figurehead of the Empire of Blood. She first appeared in #719, appearing in 19 strips in total, as well as five more strips in material outside of the web comic. * This is the final appearance of Gourntonk, the ambassador from Reptilia to the Empire of Blood. He first appeared in #742. * This is the final appearance thus far of Jacinda, the catfolk rogue and a member of the Vector Legion. She first appeared in #758. External Links * 915}} View the comic * 300472}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Wormhole Category:Tarquin's Breakdown